


Holding His Own

by walking_tornado



Series: Garden Gnome [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Curses, Gnomes, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit results in a curse on Jensen's sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding His Own

**Author's Note:**

> This Garden Gnome sequel was inspired by somersault_j's [prompt at j2_crack's Kettle of Trouble II Halloween meme](http://j2-crack.livejournal.com/47732.html?thread=264052#t264052) and siennavie's perfect cartoon fill. Many many thanks to dollarformyname for the cheerleading and for giving me the push I needed to finally post this. All mistakes are mine.

"Leave me at least a cupful of hot water, Jared!" 

Jared stuck his head out of the shower curtain and hollered back. "Almost done!" It sounded like Jensen had a rejoinder, but Jared couldn't quite make it out. 

Jared reached down to turn off the water and felt the pull of muscles, still sore from last night's exertions. He smiled. The faucet squealed as Jared turned it, but the loud knocking and groaning of the house's plumbing ceased. He wondered if the water in all human houses carried that metallic taste or if it was just another quirk of this old place. 

Jared exited the bathroom in a waft of steam, and switched off the fan as he did so. The horrible tinny racket finally ceased, and Jared decided the next time he wouldn't bother turning it on, no matter what Jensen said about mold. The fan's buzzing gave him a headache and it didn't seem to have any noticeable effect on the humidity. Holding the towel around his hips with one hand, he stretched his shoulders as he walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Jensen was sprawled on their bed, snuggled into Jared's pillow. Jared's smile grew wider. 

Jared paused by the window to look out onto his garden. The snow of the last couple days had given way to the blinding glare of a beautiful sunny morning, and Jared couldn't wait to spend the day outside. Jensen had a strange aversion to standing around outside in the blowing snow. Today, with the warmth of the sun on his face even with the bite of cold . . . it would be a good day. 

Jared turned away from the window to go rummage through Jensen's closet, where stacks of boxes still waited, only half unpacked. Jared planned on asking him how long he needed to be here before he felt the need to fully move in. Jared picked out some pants to wear today. They belonged to Jensen, of course, like everything else. He took a moment to revel in the softness of the fabric, a marked difference from the sort of clothing he used to wear, before going back to search for a shirt. All Jensen's shirts were a bit small, but they were soft and stretchy and smelled nice, which made the tightness seem like a hug. He'd pulled out a worn grey t-shirt when something glinted from a box in the corner of the closet. 

He lifted the top of the box for a better look. It was a run-of-the mill banker's box and the light had reflected of a plastic package that was visible through the handholds. Jared opened up the box and looked in curiosity at the odd pompom encased in the package. Then his eyes widened. 

"Hey, is that a . . . tail?" Jared asked, as he lifted a packaged tail plug from the box. 

"Huh?" Jensen rolled towards Jared to see what he had found. Jared felt the familiar tingling as his body shifted to stone. 

"Uhh, yeah," Jensen continued, and a small smiled played across his face. "It was sort of a gag gift from some old friends before I moved. Where did you find it?" When Jared didn't answer, Jensen looked up. Jensen's face fell as he saw Jared's fixed gaze. Though his open eyes never moved, Jared followed Jensen's movements as the man muttered a curse and rolled himself off the bed. Jared sighed inwardly. 

"Sorry, Jared," Jensen said. He sat of the edge of the bed, carefully facing the wall, and, after a moment, Jared felt the warmth of blood once again circulating in his limbs. 

"It's never even been opened," Jared said, continuing as if he had never been interrupted. If they stopped to acknowledge every instantaneous transformation each time Jared entered Jensen's line of sight, they would get nothing done; Jensen had a tendency to forget Jared's peculiar gnomish trait. 

"Yeah, well. . . tails aren't really my thing," Jensen said. He stretched an arm behind his back to snag the toy, keeping his face firmly oriented away. Jared watched Jensen toss it into the banker's box with the rest of what could only be Jensen's sex toys, and flipped down the cardboard lid. "I think . . . well, it's maybe a bit early in the relationship for that box," Jensen said. 

Jared tried to contain his disappointment. "I'm not going to break, or leave or anything, Jensen. I think our relationship can handle it. I'm not a child." 

"Of course not! Jared, I didn't mean it like that." He scooted backwards until his back hit Jared's chest. Jared, almost automatically, wrapped an arm around him, and Jensen continued. "It's just that most of them were gifts and, well, my friends can have strange senses of humor." Jensen waved at the hidden box. "Go ahead. Just, don't judge, okay." 

"And if I see something I like?" 

"Well, maybe. Depends what it is." 

Jared smirked, picked up a whip, reached over Jensen's head and let the strands dangle in front of his eyes. 

"Um, no." Jensen said, laughing, and he brushed it away. 

"It's purple." Jared chuckled as he replaced it in the box. Jensen had no response although he chuckled with a shake of his head and Jared heard him whisper something like "Misha." 

Jared picked out a rounded metal cage and tossed it into Jensen's lap. 

"Yeah?" Jensen said, thoughtful. "How about . . ." Jensen's hand blindly found the box again, and he began to feel around. He fished out some padded restraints and a set of handcuffs. " . . . this?" he finished. 

Jared's eyes lit up. "Mmhmm. I think we—" 

The smash of a window downstairs made both of them start, and when they both turned towards the sound, Jared immobilized as soon as he came into Jensen's periphery. 

"Shit! Sorry. Be back," Jensen said, and let the cover of the box fall closed as he moved towards the stairs. En route, he picked up a baseball bat sticking out of one of the boxes in the hallway. 

The seconds it took Jared's body to recognize that the danger had passed and allow itself to unfreeze were the longest seconds ever. 

* * *

Jared had just stood up when he heard Jensen's voice calling him from downstairs. 

"Jared! Get down here!" He sounded worried. 

The first thing Jared saw when he came downstairs was Jensen fondling Uncle Jim. 

"Someone tossed this through the window," Jensen said, and he turned the little gnome statue around in his hands. "Think it's a warning? Think someone knows about you? Shit! Blackmail?" 

"I don't think so," Jared said. "Please put him down. We really don't like that." 

"What?" Jensen almost dropped the garden gnome on the counter, and he took a hurried step back. "You mean it's real? Alive like you?" 

Jared frowned. "Yes of course _he's_ alive. Jensen, meet Uncle Jim." 

Jensen stared, nonplussed, at the little garden gnome now lying on the kitchen counter. It still rocked a bit from Jensen's manhandling. "Um. Hi. Sorry about . . . that. I didn't think . . ." 

"Jensen," Jared said, gently, "could you turn around, so we can talk." 

"Oh! Yeah, I'll just let you catch up. Be over there," he said, and he disappeared into the living room. 

Jared sighed, righted Uncle Jim, and perched on a kitchen stool to wait. The older folk tended to take longer to reanimate, especially in uncertain situations. Like his grandfather, who had once been surprised by a gardener as he relieved himself, and it had rattled him enough that he had been stuck that way for three days. Jared hoped Jensen hadn't scared Uncle Jim that badly. Then again, he had never been one of Jared's favorite relatives; Jared wasn't looking forward to talking with him. 

Jared tapped his fingers. The longer Jared sat and waited, the more he thought about what might have prompted the elder gnome to leave the community. He could only recall a handful of people who had ever left. It wasn't possible in most cases, and in others… well, unless you were banished, like Jared, why would anyone want to leave? 

"Everything okay?" Jensen called from the living room. 

"Just waiting on Uncle Jim. Takes a while for some of the older ones to unfreeze. Give us a bit more time." 

The reanimation, when it happened, was over in a blink of an eye, and Jared was face to face with a strong, fit, and very pissed off elder gnome. His full white beard practically trembled with anger as he adopted a fighting stance, disregarding the massive difference in their respective sizes. 

"Jared, you idiot traitor!" Uncle Jim said, and he stepped towards Jared even as Jared stepped back, until he glowered up Jared from the counter's edge. "You told a human about us! And you're what? Living with one of them? _Inside_?" 

"Um . . . well, there were circumstances—" 

"I don't care if there was a giant child throwing boulders at you! You do not reveal us. Ever!" He shook his head and his laugh dripped disgust. "I heard the rumor, but didn't believe it. Had to come see for myself. Your mother will be so ashamed. Even more than she already is. You are an abomination!" 

Jared groped for words but failed to come up with a reply. He stood there, mouth agape in the face of his uncle's hostility, and all he could think of was his mother's hand rubbing his back as she held him when the pain of those first growth spurts became overwhelming. 

"Jared? It sounded like shouting." The concern in Jensen's voice had never been more welcome. "I'm coming in," Jensen announced, and he began backing into the room until he stood shoulder to shoulder with Jared, only facing the opposite direction. "You going to introduce us?" Jensen asked. 

"J-Jensen, this is my uncle Jim, my m-mom's brother," Jared said. His muscles were tense as he looked from one to the other. 

"Hi," said Jensen said to the wall. "Sorry about earlier." He paused before continuing, and his voice had taken on a suspicious edge. "What happened to my window?" 

Uncle Jim's face was a mix of disgust and anger when he replied, but he kept it his tone cordial. 

"Nice to meet you. Found it that way." False-friendly with steel, that was his uncle, and no one crossed him. 

"Oh, really. How strange." Jensen seemed to be taking lessons from the elder gnome; he had Uncle Jim's tone down pat, with the metal reinforcement and everything. 

Jared looked from one to the other and addressed his visitor. "Sorry you have to leave so soon," he said, maintaining gnomish politeness, and banking that Uncle Jim wouldn't break with tradition and cause a scene in front of a stranger, even a human. "Please tell Mom I miss her." 

The elder gnome studied him, and then said as if it were pulled out of him. "I'll pass along a note to her, if you want. She'd like it. But I have to be on my way, so make it quick." 

Jared stared. "Yes! Yes, if you could that would be . . . Thank you. I'll be right back." He rushed out, knocking his shoulder into the doorframe in his haste to exit. 

"There's paper by the phone," Jensen called out. Jared looked back, and saw that Jensen seemed to be concentrating on a corner of the ceiling, keeping his gaze averted. Jared smiled in his direction. 

"Thanks, Jen," he called back. He knelt at the living room table, considered what he needed to say, and began writing. Through the kitchen doorway and from the corner of his eye, he saw Uncle Jim take a couple steps forward, out of his line of sight. He wrote faster, concerned about what the two might say to each other, but this might be one of the last times he could contact his mother — possibly _the_ last time, if the council was angry enough.

* * *

Jared cleared his throat and then patted his cheeks dry before he rejoined them in the kitchen, ensuring that any traces of moisture were gone. Jensen sat on a stool, still staring at the wall, but he also chewed something and licked something off his fingers. Uncle Jim, leaning against the toaster, looked more relaxed now and actually smiled. The broken glass from the window had been swept up into a neat pile in the corner. With narrowed eyes, Jared handed over his taped and folded note. Uncle Jim took it and tucked it under his arm, which made him look as if he were carrying a large sandwich board sign. Without another word, his uncle turned, hopped onto a stool, and jumped to the ground. He didn't even reach halfway to Jared's knee. 

"Okay, well, bye," Jared said, as he opened the door. "Can you tell—" The other gnome simply walked past as if he didn't exist and disappeared into the foliage. Jared didn't like the smug grin he'd seen. It wasn't like Uncle Jim not to leave without seizing the last word and shaking it like a predatory dog. 

"Jensen," Jared said slowly. He shut the door with one last suspicious glance out the window. "Did Uncle Jim say anything to you?" 

"Sure. Nice guy. Except for the window, but he apologized," Jensen said. "Anyway, I'll go get a board. Can you grab an empty box for the glass; there should be a box of cereal that's almost done." Jensen took a step to the basement stairs until Jared grabbed his arm, halting him mid-step. Jensen stopped himself from turning around. 

"No. No, he's not nice," Jared said, "and he never apologizes! Tell me exactly what happened." 

"What? Nothing to tell! We got along okay, is all. But, you weren't gone that long; I'm sure we'd be at each other's throats soon enough. Relax. I said I was sorry again for picking him up, he said no problem, and he welcomed me to the family, and . . ." Jensen paused. "Jared, what did you tell him about us? I mean, he sounded like he was talking long-term, marriage stuff with the whole 'part of the family' speech—not that I. . . I mean, we never talked about—" 

"I told him nothing about us. Why?" 

"He said he'd brought me some sort of traditional gnomish pastry thing. Really good. Not very filling—well, I guess for him it might have been," Jensen shrugged. "Made a big deal about how it symbolizes my respect for you and your family. Real ceremonial shit." 

"And you just ate it?" Jared yelled. "Some stranger gives you something, and you just wolf it down?" 

"Not a stranger! He's your family!" 

"Even worse," Jared muttered. He studied Jensen critically. Nothing seemed wrong. "Just promise me you won't accept gifts from my family. Garden gnomes have a somewhat . . . strained relationship with humans. And they don't give gifts to outsiders." 

"Well, this one did. So maybe they don't see me as a stranger," Jensen insisted. "You're making a big deal over nothing. He was just being friendly." 

"Jensen." 

"Yeah, okay. Fine. Whatever. Nothing from your family." 

"Ever." 

"Ever!" 

"Thank you." Jared watched Jensen walk to the basement to find something to cover the broken window. 

* * *

When Jensen complained of an upset stomach after supper, and then spent the better part of an hour vomiting, Jared was relieved. If all that happened was a minor stomach ailment to serve as a warning not to trust gnomes, Jared figured Jensen had gotten off easy. 

Just as they finished washing the dishes after supper, Jensen began squirming. 

"Still the stomach ache?" Jared asked. 

"No," Jensen said, and he grimaced. "Well, not really. More of a . . . flutter. It's kind of moving downward, so it's probably gas." 

"Okay. That normal?" Jared asked. 

"Yeah. I guess. Depending what I eat. Just . . . I don't know. Feels different." 

Jared nodded; he knew nothing of human physiology, other than all the most important bits seemed to be perfectly compatible with freakishly large gnomish ones. 

Jensen began pacing, canting his hips every now and again. "Fuck!" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really. Just . . . my ass is tingling." 

"Tingling . . ." Jared contemplated Jensen's ass—not exactly a hardship—but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "'Take you to a doctor' tingling?" 

"No! Not like that." He squirmed again. Jared raised an eyebrow as Jensen pressed a palm against his cock. 

"Jen?" Jared prompted. When Jensen turned towards him, Jared became a statue, frozen staring at the tenting of Jensen's track pants. Jensen walked towards him and leaned in, letting his breath skate over the defined cut of Jared's cheek before moving even closer. Jared could feel Jensen's heat the entire length of his body, when Jensen whispered, "I so want you right now, deep—so deep—inside, fucking me. I want to feel you come. Over, and over, and over . . ." Jensen's hands were everywhere, and Jared wished he could smile; he loved Jensen in this sort of mood. And though Jared couldn't respond, not so much as a shiver, he knew his cock would be leaking as it stood at attention. He felt his need for Jensen as a white hot tremble, a thrumming throughout his body, that much more intense because it was constrained. 

"I think you're right," Jensen continued, "and it's time we explore that box I have upstairs. Tell you what," he stripped off his shirt and shucked his pants and underwear, leaving it all in a pile on the living room floor. "I'm going to go upstairs and get a few things ready." He ran a hand down Jared's side and caressed the bulge in his stone jeans. "As soon as you're ready," Jensen continued, "come find me. I need you inside me. Now." Jensen grinned, turned, and sprinted upstairs. 

Jared heard him rummaging through a drawer and heard the squeak of the bed and creaking of the floorboards as Jensen moved around. The anticipation had built to a fever pitch now, and the added excitement interfered with his body's ability to transform. It seemed to take ages, but then, free at last to move, Jared immediately left his clothes in a pile atop Jensen's and took the stairs two at a time. 

* * *

As soon as Jared reached the top of the stairs, he could see Jensen, naked and face down on the bed, with his legs tied to the footboard and his arms handcuffed around the slats of the headboard. A bottle of lube lay just off to his side, and Jared could see the balled-up facecloth Jensen had used to wipe off his hand once he finished prepping himself. Already rigid, the sight of Jensen laid out for him made his dick twitch in anticipation. 

As Jared grinned and moved forward, he was brought up short by a sudden glint of movement between Jensen's legs. Two more steps forward and he saw a flash of metal at Jensen's entrance, a fraction of a second before Jensen yelled in surprise. 

"Jared!" 

"Jen, what—" Jared began. He started a sprint to the bedroom, but when Jensen shot him a panicked look, his joints locked up mid stride. Off-balance, with forward momentum, Jared landed hard with his shoulder propped against the doorjamb, and his head half-way into the room. 

"Get it off. Aagh, get it away! Jared!" 

Jared saw it clearly now: the cock cage trying to batter its way into Jensen's ass. The cage's bars made an imprint on Jensen's skin from the effort, and lubricant from Jensen's preparations smeared everywhere as it attempted to gain entry. Jensen's muscles trembled as he denied it access. The little mini-padlock that held the cage closed swung and clinked with each ram. 

Jared now had a pretty good idea what his uncle had done. 

"Jared!" Jensen had turned away and his face buried into the mattress as his fingers fought to find the clasp of the handcuffs, but either Jensen's panic made it impossible or the clasp was evading him on purpose. 

As Jared waited to reanimate, he noticed the closed box of sex toys tremble and rattle, as if the contents were jostling for position. Some things had been wrapped, Jared remembered, and a couple had still been in packaging. Maybe that would slow them down. 

With one hand supporting his rigid cock that hadn't yet gotten the memo that plans had changed, Jared sped to Jensen as soon as he could move. He grabbed the cock cage and threw it, but he hadn't thown it hard enough since it looped back around and shot towards Jensen's ass again before Jared could undo the first leg restraint. This time, as soon as it came within reach, Jared swung his hand and hammered it away. The cage crashed into the dresser where a precariously piled stack of clothes, folded but not put away, fell and buried it. 

Metal hurt. Jared shook out his hand as he returned to untying Jensen. Jensen struggled against his bonds, which made it harder for Jared, but soon Jared had dealt with the leg restraints and had moved to free Jensen's arms. 

"You okay?" Jared asked. Jensen seemed a bit shaky. 

"What the hell was that?" Jensen asked, completing a half-turn before shutting his eyes and burying his face in his hands. 

"Dammit," Jared said. "Listen, that pastry that my uncle gave you . . . was there some kind of powder on it?" 

"Yeah," Jensen said, "but, just powdered sugar. . . I think." 

"Okay, we can fix this," Jared said, as he wracked his brain trying to remember how. A knocking noise came from the direction of Jensen's closet, and Jared wondered what else Jensen had stored away that could come out to bite him in the ass. Literally. 

"Fix _what_?" Jensen asked. 

Jared sighed loudly and clenched his hands in frustration. "That powder can carry ill intentions." 

"Ill intentions . . . But your uncle loved me! I'm awesome!" 

"No. I mean yes, you are awesome, but no, he didn't like you. Not your fault," he hurried to say. "That's just how they are. We are," he amended. 

The clatter from the box increased, and the silicone tip of something poked out. The whole top of the box heaved. 

"Jensen! They're coming!" Jared yelled, just as the cover flew off and a floating army of sex toys rose into the air. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Jensen muttered. Then louder, "Jared? What do we do?" 

"No sudden movements," Jared whispered. He didn't know whether that was legitimate advice but at the moment everyone—everything—appeared to be in a holding pattern. "Back up slowly." As he followed his own advice, Jared's cock bobbed in step. But with every step back, the objects inched closer. "We need water." 

"The shower—" 

"No." Jared shook his head. "No, it needs to be water in touch with nature, not tamed water that tastes funny." He hadn't stopped looking at the floating objects, and he had a stray thought that it would be significantly more terrifying if they were all black leather like the restraints or metal like the cage; the fluorescent pink vibrator and the frilly purple whip lessened the effect. 

"Door. Your count," Jared said when he had reached the doorway. Jensen was slightly in front of him and closest to the doorknob. 

"Now!" Jensen shouted. Jared ducked behind the wall as Jensen quickly pulled the door shut with a slam. Jensen rested his head against the closed door, and Jared moved forward to wrap his hand around him. Pressed against Jensen's lower back, Jared's waning erection twitched with renewed interest. Jared unsuccessfully wished it away. _So_ not the time. 

"You okay?" Jared asked. 

"I really don't know," Jensen said. The clamor of objects striking the door made them jump. Jensen lowered his voice to a whisper. "Looks like they want out. Water, you said?" He'd backed away from the bedroom door but remained in Jared's arms. 

"Wild water: like a stream, or lake. . . doesn't matter really, just not tame." Jared shrugged and knew Jensen felt it, even if he couldn't see. "Ideally you'd bathe in a flowing stream," he said, letting his voice rise to be heard above the noise. 

"Me? I thought the water was for them." Jensen waved at the slowly advancing objects. 

"You're the one cursed," Jared said. "There's nothing wrong with them." 

"Oh, really!?" 

"Well, obviously, it's not normal," Jared said, over the battering of the door. "But it's your curse that's affecting them. The powder was for you. I think it's meant to humiliate," Jared added, and shot a sideways glance at Jensen, "and not permanently harm." He wished that he could see something other than the back of Jensen's head. The man was hard to read from this angle. 

They both jumped when a rainbow-colored glass dildo burst through the wall, having eschewed the solid door in favour of attacking the thin, dilapidated walls. Jared's eyes widened as he watched it twist and strain forward, trying to force its base through the hole its head had made. 

"Go!" Jared said. 

Jensen had taken only taken a couple steps when they heard the crack and crunch of something else coming through the wall. Jensen spun around. His gaze immobilized Jared again, and Jensen cursed in frustration. Jared felt he should apologize, but the stone-thing really wasn't his fault. 

Jensen was almost to the stairs when the pink dildo shot past Jared and struck Jensen hard enough in mid-stride that he tripped. Using Jensen's fall to its advantage, it immediately twisted and squirmed as it pressed its way into Jensen. Once its head breached the tight opening, it surged forward in one smooth thrust. Jensen's yell was cut short and became a whimper as it began to hum. Only then did Jared notice the trailing wire and controller. Not just a dildo, then. 

Jensen reached around to dislodge it, but it twisted and slipped out of his grasp as Jared could only watch. From the hardening of Jensen's cock, Jared knew it must be targeting his prostate. Jared ran to Jensen as soon as he was free and grabbed for the thing plugging Jensen's ass. Slicked with lube, it squirmed and bucked as if it were alive, and it seemed determined to continue drilling Jensen. Jared couldn't get a good grasp so he wound its cord around his hand, and used it to slowly draw it out. The off switch had no effect. 

"Seriously, what the hell is that?" When it was half-way out, Jared seized it with his free hand, always holding on to the cord. 

"Thrusting anal vibe," Jensen said. His voice was somewhat squeaky. "Gift. Friend." 

"I think I need to meet your friends. Y'know, formally," Jared said, frowning. His previous attempt to meet Jensen's friends hadn't gone so well, and neither he nor Jensen had offered to try again. 

Jared's eyes didn't leave Jensen's stretched rim as he slowly retracted the pink vibrator. When Jared had at last yanked out the still-thrusting toy, and Jensen's stretched opening had winked shut, Jared broke off the wire, stopping its movement, and then he hit it hard against the floor for good measure. 

Jared looked up to see another toy slip through another hole in the wall. It made its way to join the handful that had come through when Jared was busy and that already moved slowly towards them, 

"Water! Go," Jared yelled, "I'll stop them here. Then he set his shoulders and faced down the pack. Jensen's cursing accompanied the rhythm of his footsteps as he took off. Jared's hard-on from before hadn't completely abated, and it bounced as he squared himself, blocking the path to Jensen. It stood proudly forward as if in defiance of the advancing mob. 

"STOP!" Jared threw his hand forward in a commanding gesture. "You shall not pass!" he yelled, in his best imitation of the old wizard from the movies he and Jensen had watched the other day. He'd hoped that, being related to the one who had cast the curse, he might have had some influence. He didn't. Jared's face fell when the cursed toys did not so much as hiccup. 

The beads reached him first, and he batted them away. He caught the paddle that tried to zip by him and used it like a baseball bat to send horse's tail flying to the other end of the hall, and soon a prostate stimulator joined it. Jared had no idea what the beige cylinder-like blob was supposed to be until it was close enough for him to see the star-shaped pucker at its front, and then he stretched to thwack the masturbator down the hall with the others before lunging to snag the whip that had snuck up on him. 

Just as his fingers closed on a purple strand of the whip, Jared noticed the string of beads was making a second try and had almost made it past him. Without enough time to bring his other hand around, he gave a twist of his hips and used his still erect cock to intercept the beads. It caught the center of the string which sent it spiraling off to the side. Still holding the frustrated whip, Jared threw himself to the side and caught the end-most bead before the string escaped towards Jensen. He landed with an "oomph" against the wall and the house shook. Unable to catch himself with both hands occupied, he slid to the ground. The strands of the whip batted at his hand, but they didn't have the momentum to land with much force and the result was a barrage of annoying but weak slaps. While he was busy, a large black butt plug and a pair of chained nipple clamps darted downstairs past him. Fuck! 

Though he still held onto the beads, the fall had pinned that hand below him, and the bead string had stretched itself and began pressing into the crack of Jared's ass. Possibly encouraged by this, the whip changed tactics and began flapping at his face, still without much force, but it successfully obstructed his vision. 

"Jared!" Jensen's shout from downstairs seemed to reinvigorate both Jared and the toys. 

Jared stood up, pulled the whip away from his eyes, and tied it tightly to the stairway railing. He knotted two other strands around the beads to secure them. 

"Jensen!" Jared yelled as he tore downstairs. 

* * *

Jared found Jensen near the kitchen exit. A ripped condom and its crumpled square wrapper showed evidence of its sacrifice as a makeshift banana peel. Jensen lay curled naked on the ground, clutching at his ankle with one hand while using the other fend off an unsnapped leather cock ring, a black butt plug and a little packet of lube. Nipple clamps harried him and left little reddened spots where they'd pinched in an effort to reach his ass. What they intended to do there, Jared didn't want to imagine. 

The packet of lube backed away then shuddered in violent spasms before it burst open to release a gob of clear jelly that undulated and pulsed in midair. Then it darted in to splat against Jensen's ass, wetting both his hand and the insistent plug. The moonlight glinted off the jelly and it seeped in between Jensen's fingers and around the sides of his hand. Jared heard Jensen noise of distress, and knew that the lube, at least, had accomplished its goal. 

"Jared!" Jensen shouted. Having taking in the situation, Jared batted away the cock ring and butt plug, and then bent and broke each of the nipple clamps—cheap pieces of shit— tossing them aside once they stopped moving. 

A quick look over his shoulder confirmed that the butt plug had regrouped and that the cock ring was sluggish but still moved. 

"They're coming Jen! Shit! What can we —" He took a breath as an idea occurred to him. He took his still-engorged cock in hand and gave it a few quick tugs. 

"Jared?" 

"Jen, let me in," he said, and nudged Jensen's opening. Jared tried to keep the urgency from his voice, to prevent Jensen from noticing his panic, but he wasn't sure he was successful. The plug was almost on top of them, and the cock ring was snapping and unsnapping as it moved inexorably forward. 

Jared felt Jensen relax and with one long thrust, Jared slotted himself into place, pressing past the first muscles until his thighs hugged Jensen's ass. Jared's eyes widened; he could feel the lube, also reveling in Jensen's warmth, slither a dance around his cock. Jared whimpered at the extra stimulation. Jensen moaned. 

Jensen slowly rocked forward and back on Jared's cock. 

"Jen?" Jared said, and his voice was a breathy squeak. 

"That powder stuff—everything's so . . . and it hits just . . . right." Jensen finished on moan as he ground into Jared. 

The butt plug reached them and battered without success at the tight junction of Jared's thighs where they pressed against Jensen. Jared was distracted from the perfect friction, by a tickling drag along his leg, followed by a persistent nudge at his balls, as the butt plug tried to force its way past to reach Jensen's rim. Jared couldn't reach the plug with without widening the distance between he and Jensen and giving the butt plug an opening to exploit. He held there, pressed in deep, and knew that within moments the fluttering of Jensen around him would send him over the edge. The thin cock ring, however, nosed its way in, and soon he felt an uncomfortable jerk and heard the click as the ring exacted its revenge. Jared yelled and gritted his teeth against the pain as the damned thing somehow tightened itself. 

* * *

Jared hadn't noticed the butt plug's departure until it reappeared, behind him this time. Its rounded tip prodded the crease of Jared's ass, and Jared clenched tight. It had apparently given up on getting into Jensen directly and changed plan. 

"Fuck! It's trying to go _through_ me!" Jared yelped. "Jen? Get ready." 

"For what? Jared, what are you going to do?" 

Jared didn't hear him. At that instant, he relaxed and the plug, still slick with exploded lube, burrowed in, twisting and screwing itself as it breeched him. Jared cried out at the too-quick stretch and whimpered as his muscles closed over the thin neck. Seated as far as it could go, with its large flared base pressed against him, it then tried to go further, as if it were indeed possible to get into Jensen that way. Jared mewled as it pressed against his prostate, switched itself on—dammit, he and Jensen needed to talk about Jensen's fixation with electronics—and began to vibrate. He couldn't help his next thrust into Jensen. 

"Jar—? Ohh . . ." Jensen moaned. 

From the corner of his eye, Jared caught an odd glinting and he cast another look towards the stairs. The large glass dildo must have finally freed itself from the wall and was now on its way towards them. 

"Wild water," Jared said. "Find it." 

"I don't—!" 

"Listen! Look at me, then go," Jared said in an uneven voice. He clenched more tightly around the plug. The stimulation made his collared dick become excruciatingly painful, but he made himself pinch the ring, trapping it. 

"Jared, I don't—" 

"Turn around. Now!" Jared practically screamed. And Jensen met his eyes. 

The dildo shattered against Jared's stone ass. It broke into two large pieces of tempered glass and several chunky chips. When the last of the glass has skittered into silence, nothing could be heard but the faint humming of the vibrating butt plug still embedded inside Jared's stone body. 

"Jared?" Jensen whispered, and he eased himself off Jared's rigid cock. The cock ring had tried to unsnap itself as soon as Jensen moved away, but it was held fast by Jared's hand; it quivered as it tried to tug itself free, but it couldn't escape the stone grip. 

Jared felt the press of Jensen's lips to his own. The painful constriction from the ring still radiated from his groin, but there was nothing anyone could do about it now. Even if it escaped, its imprint would be petrified in Jared's body. It hurt, but at least the pain was more at arm's length than it had been before, a side-effect of the transformation. The vibration of the plug, on the other hand, seemed multiplied. It rattled around inside its encasement, held fast and trying in vain to pull free. Jared felt it resonate bone deep, a staccato drum beat against his prostate. The vibrations travelled to the tips of his extremities, though every nook and cranny, through every crack and crevice of Jared's stone body. Jared wondered how long it would be before they shattered him. He could only stare at Jensen's concerned face. 

Jensen's hand closed over his forearm in a gesture of support. "Be right back." 

Jared heard the promise as a whisper in the middle of a discordant symphony. He vaguely saw Jensen spin around and sprint for the backyard. The vibrations, pleasure so close to pain, took over everything, until Jared heard nothing and his vision began to fade. Like a faraway echo, he heard Jensen's cut-off scream. 

* * *

When Jared next became aware, he had fallen to the kitchen floor, no longer stone, and Jensen was shaking him, eyes closed, begging Jared to be okay. The open door let in the winter wind. The resonating waves had disappeared, now that he was no longer stone, but Jared's groin still screamed in pain. 

"Please be okay," Jensen said again, and his eyes were tightly shut. Jared could hear his teeth chatter. Jensen's hands were icicles, wet and freezing, but they felt around behind Jared and removed the plug. The pain from the tight cock ring mitigated the relief he felt. Jared whimpered. He hurt. 

"It's okay, I've got you," Jensen said, and warmth enveloped Jared's cock as Jensen took Jared into his mouth and unsnapped the ring. Jared bucked, once, and came with a yell. 

From where he lay on the floor, when he had recovered enough to see again, Jared noted Jensen's tracks in the snow leading from the kitchen's back door to the birdbath in the middle of the garden. The thin sheet of ice that had covered the water's surface was broken and some jagged edges of ice stuck upwards at awkward angles. Jensen quickly toweled himself off with a dish towel and let it drop to the floor, before walking backward to Jared and shaking him out of his stupor, all the while with his eyes firmly cast away. 

"Gotta help me, Jay. We can't stay here. I gotta get warm. Shit! Not even sure my balls are still there," he muttered. 

"Still there," Jared confirmed with an attempted smile. 

"Come on," Jensen continued. "Bed, and lots and lots of covers." A forceful shiver took hold and robbed him of speech. Jared stood up and wrapped his arms around Jensen, hissing at the coldness of the man's skin.

"I guess it worked," Jared said, as they made their way upstairs past the now-immobile toys. "We should probably gather them up and put them away, the ones that aren't destroyed." 

"No! They're going in the trash," Jensen said, and he kicked away a silicone something lying in his path. "Every last one of them!" Jared raised an eyebrow, which, of course, Jensen didn't see. "You and I can go shopping online for new ones, if you want," Jensen said, with a little shrug, and Jared wished he could see his face. "Since you were interested. But these . . . no." 

Jared shuddered. "You know, I think I'm good," Jared said. "For now, anyway." 

"Jay . . ." Jensen began, and despite the hesitation, the nickname made Jared smile. "What your uncle did. I don't—" 

"Jen," Jared's tone brooked no argument, and his smile had gone as if it were never there, "I'll take care of it. Leave him to me," Jared said, and even though he was free to move, his face was stone. 

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
